A Farther's Instincts
by S.M.Odell.13
Summary: Since the Titans disbanded, they each live happily with families of their own. Well almost happy. After a fight with his adopted son Tim years ago Garfield Logan is now convinced that the young man hates him. But when Tim calls Raven to schedule a visit, Gar can't help but feel something is wrong. Will old wounds be opened between the two? Or will Gar's Fatherly Instincts kick in?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BAAAAACK! Gosh I've been gone way too long. Sorry guys. A lot has been going on. So this idea has been stuck in my head for sometime now and I decided to start writing again. I know this is a short chapter but this story isn't very long.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raven, please you can't be serious about this." said Gar with pleading eyes.<p>

"I'm dead serious." replied the empath. "Gar your just going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

"I guarantee you he probably doesn't want to be here either. The kid is turning 21 and he's got his own place already. What boy in his right mind would want to leave that to visit annoying parents?" he protested.

Raven stared at her husband. "He said he wanted to visit."

"Was that message directly from him or from someone else speaking for him? Cause you know I've been in that situation before."

Raven glared at him.

"Aw Rae come on..." he wined. "I don't want another concussion this time."

"One: That was your fault for jumping up on the stair railing trying to spy on him. And two: You have got to stop thinking that Tim hates you. Because he doesn't." She gently caressed his cheek.

"Do you really mean that Rae Rae?" he asked softly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Timmy does not hate you." she said as she kissed his cheek. "He just doesn't like you very much."

Gar's faced suddenly became grim as he stared at her.

"Oh thanks 'Honey Bunny'," he said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

The changeling then walked slowly to his office and closed the door quietly.

* * *

><p>"Cy dude, please tell me you need me to come over for something." Gar pleaded into his web cam.<p>

"Whats the problem man?"

"Code Timmy Tantrum, thats the problem. He's coming for a visit which I am for certain my wife set up."

"The kid's not that bad 'green butt'." said Cyborg.

"Not that bad? The kid gave me a concussion!"

"B...you know that was your fault. You shouldn't have been standing on the stair railing in the first place. Your not as young as you used to be."

"Not as young? I'm only 24 Cy!" Gar exclaimed.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Still going through the mid-life crisis huh 'Grass Stain'?"

Gar rubbed his face in stress and frustration. "Cy please help a brother out here. The kid hates me. Even after all I've done."

"B! Calm down." said Cyborg. "Look Tim doesn't hate you. I guarantee he actually has a lot of respect for you for all you've done for him. Just give him time and try not to overreact like you always do and like your doing now. Just relax."

Gar rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to his friend. Cyborg was right. He had overreacted a lot when it came to Tim. Maybe Cyborg and Raven were right. Maybe this time he should just relax. Tim was coming home to visit from college. So he wanted everyone together when he visited. Surely there was nothing going on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Gar," Raven called. "You need to shave and put on something nice. Tim was just on the phone and he said he's bringing a guest with him."

Gar looked to his friend on the monitor.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. "He's bringing someone over and I have to shave?"

"Oh no..." Cyborg said sarcastically. "You have to shave something diabolical must be taking place tonight at the Logan home. Whats next your youngest Gar Jr. gonna ask you about where babies come from? Oh the horror."

"Cy I'm not kidding. Something doesn't smell right and I'm not referring to my wife's cooking." Gar stated. "I'm going to figure out whats going on with Tim. Whether he likes it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Gar glared at himself in the mirror and groaned.

"Rae why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He asked looking at the sweater vest he had put on.

"Because Tim asked us to dress nice but casual. He recommended this look for you." She said as she brushed her hair.

"Can't I wear something...less itchy and ridiculous looking?" he asked. "I mean come on babe this is plaid. You know its not my style."

"I should inform you that he was actually wanting you to wear your holoring so you could pass off as human normal."

Gar raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"And let me guess. This is a sign that the boy adores me and isn't ashamed of me."

"He's not ashamed of you." Raven said softly as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Gar please trust me. Tim respects and cares about you. He just has a very hard time expressing his feelings. You know this."

She walked up to him and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah," Gar said softly. "I know...I just...I wish I could...I just want to be there for him...and he actually wanted me to be there..." Gar looked down sadly.

Raven gently lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. "Your a great father. Just relax. Okay?" she said as she gently kissed his lips.

Gar smiled a crooked smile.

"Thanks Rae." he said as he hugged her. "Can I ask you something sweetie?" he asked.

"Sure Ga-AH!" She stilled as she felt her husband's hand wonder.

"How come you get to dress all nice and pretty when I have to dress up like 'Leave it to Beaver's' dad?" He asked with a chuckle.

Raven looked up at him with a stern look.

Gar slowly removed his hand.

"You know after being married to you for years and you giving birth to two kids, one would think that you'd get used to my little gestures of love." He chuckled nervously.

"MOM!" shouted a young voice.

"Saved by the bell." said a relieved Gar.

As Raven and Gar looked towards their door, their youngest Gar Jr. and Rachel walked in appearing to be having another one of their daily fights.

"Mom! Rachel replaced my hair gel with toothpaste!" shouted the young empath.

"I did not! I was only trying to help you get ready! It's not my fault you can't tell the difference between toothpaste and your cheap hair gel!"

"You switched the labels on purpose you little brat!"

"Oh there you go again! Just cause you were born three seconds before me you think you can boss me around and call me names!"

Raven and Gar rubbed their foreheads in annoyance.

"Jr., Rachel. Can't you just postpone this fight to after the dinner?" asked Raven. "We really don't have time for this. Your brothers and sister will be here any minute."

Junior glared at his sister fuming with anger but then nodded and quietly left the room.

Rachel scoffed and folded her arms as Raven went downstairs to make sure everything was prepared. Gar knelt beside the young girl.

"Princess...you really shouldn't pull pranks like that on your brother." he said softly.

"I was just having a little fun. No one got hurt." she said innocently to her father.

"I know sweetie. But you have to understand from his point of view." Gar sat her beside him. "Your brother, wether he admits it or not, is very emotional. He's sensitive to things like that. What you think was an innocent prank actually hurt him really bad."

"But its not my fault he's colorblind." she protested.

"It's no ones fault."

"Then why doesn't he just put his stuff in different shaped bottles?"

"Rachel you know why. He wants to feel like everyone else." Gar explained. "Imagine if you were colorblind. Would you want to be treated or feel differently because you couldn't see certain things clearly?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "No..." She said softly as she looked up at him. "I didn't mean to- I mean...it was just supposed to be a joke."

Gar smiled and hugged her gently. "Try to find a way to apologize to him princess. Then he wont be so cross with you over this. Trust me. I know from experience. The longer you wait to apologize the longer he'll be mad at you."

"Okay daddy." she said. "I guess I'll try to think of something."

"Thats my girl." Gar smiled and laid back on his bed happily closing his eyes and thinking to himself. 'You done good again Logan. You done good.'

"But you know I really don't get it why he'd want to get extra fancy for Timmy's girlfriend. It's not like she's going to start dating him or something. I mean since she's going to tell Timmy 'Yes' and all."

Gar's eyes snapped open wide and he jumped up quickly.

"What was that?!" he asked loudly.

Rachel looked to him. "What was what?"

"What you just said. Something bout Tim's girlfriend saying 'Yes'! "

Rachel's eyes got big once she realized what she said. "I um... I don't know what I was talking bout! Haha! You know I'm not that smart daddy. I'm just rambling away! Hehehe well I gotta go finish getting ready and apologize to good ole' big brother Gar. Bye!"

"Rachel Marie Logan!" Gar shouted but it was too late. Rachel had quickly camouflaged herself and hurried down the hall.

So many thoughts were going through his head. He knew now why Tim was wanting to come over. But what he didn't understand was why Rachel knew before he did. And if she knew before him, who else already knew. Obviously Junior knew, Rachel couldn't keep any secrets from her twin. Did Melvin know? Or Teether? Or worse. Did Raven already know and not bother to tell him?

The thought made Gar angry, sad and betrayed. Even though they never got along well, he was still legally and emotionally Tim's father. He had hoped that if Tim needed anything he would come to him for guidance. But when something such as this, something life changing, comes up and Tim had no bother to ask advice for the subject, and also be the only one who didn't know...it hurt.

Gar rubbed his face and looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he wouldn't let anyone know that he knew. He would play it cool. And then when the time was right...well in all honesty he couldn't think that far ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke filled the first floor of the house as the smoke detector blared. Gar quickly ran towards the kitchen to find his wife trying to shield flames on the stove with her powers. Gar grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Raven stand back!" he shouted.

As Raven stood back Gar squeezed the lever and put out the fire. As the smoke cleared up Gar looked at Raven.

"Sorry." Raven simply said.

Gar ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "No worries. Um we'll just order take out...again."

Raven nodded. "I'll go get the yellow pages."

As Raven left for the study, Gar heard a knock at the door and answered it.

"Dude talk about quick servi-"

"Daddy!" shouted Melvin as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Gar smiled big and hugged her back.

"Hey there Melvin. It's great to see you."

Melvin smiled her big smile. "I've missed you so much. You and everyone."

"Does this mean your going to drop out of college and come back to us?" Gar asked with his goofy smile.

"Haha no sorry Daddy. But I'm good with my apartment."

Gar nodded and looked passed her.

"Hey wheres Bobby?" he asked her.

"Oh he's in the back. He's been missing the backyard since we moved to Gotham."

Gar clenched his jaw as he normally did whenever the topic of Gotham came up.

"Yeah...I bet he would miss this place compared to that city."

"Daddy don't start please. Can we have a nice evening with the whole family without us fighting? Particularly about my life choices." She asked.

Gar turned to her with a kind smile. "Sure thing sweetheart. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Melvin raised her eyebrow at him and he held up three fingers. "Scout's Honor."

Melvin giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy. I'm going to go see Mom."

As she went to look for Raven, Gar sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. As if he was cursed he landed on the Gotham news channel and saw how yet again the crime rates went up. In other news, a group of thugs, most likely from the Falcone's or Penguin's boys, were causing problems.

Gar constantly worried about Melvin. He remembered the day she announced she was going to school in Gotham he had thrown the biggest fit. He knew why she wanted to go. Melvin at a young age before she had even met Gar or Raven, decided that she wanted the hero gig. Gar couldn't blame her. She had the stuff to be a hero. She had done her fair share while battling the Brotherhood of Evil. Her and her "Imaginary Friend" Bobby were the perfect team.

Things had indeed changed since those times. With heroes rising across the world the original Titans decided to organize training schools in certain cities to help train young heroes. Gar was completely fine with this. What he wasn't fine with was when she had told him her choice, his former team leader was present and apparently was the one who encouraged her to go to his school in Gotham City.

Anyone who knew Gar, knew that he was not fond of that city. Years back when the original team was still together, they had a mission that required a trip to Gotham. It wasn't a very pleasant visit. And the thought of his daughter living there, training and fighting against most likely the most horrible villains in the country. Gar understood that Melvin wanted to learn from the best and train the hardest and fight with the toughest bad guys. But why oh why did it have to be in Gotham City.

Deep down he hated how he acted these days. Even though he denied it, he knew he always over reacted. He had always had a temper but it seems that over the years it had increased. He had apologized many times when he went too far. Raven had continuously tried helping him control his anger, which worked. But not with everything. One of those times he wished he had better control was when he had that big blow out with Tim. Raven tried to convince Gar that what happened happened. But Gar thought differently. He loved his son, and he had let his temper get the better of him. Now Tim hated him. Raven was like Gar's own therapist. She listened to what he had to say and tried to help him during times when he was upset about his past.

Gar's thoughts were interrupted by the loud shouting of the twins at it again.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Rachel shouted.

"That's what you get for switching my hair gel with toothpaste!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I hate you! Daddy!"

As Gar stood up from the couch, Rachel came down the stairs in her bath robe, revealing that her once Tea Green skin was now a rusty shade of orange.

"Oh princess...you waited til the last minute to apologize didn't you." Gar said.

"He has no right to treat me this way daddy!" Rachel cried. "How can I go into high school looking like this?!"

Gar looked his daughter over sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. It should come off in a couple days."

"I'm ugly!" Rachel shouted.

"Yeah you are!" shouted Junior from upstairs.

"Junior!" Gar shouted.

He then looked to his daughter who was still crying.

"Hey, don't listen to him." Gar said softly to Rachel. He gently wiped away her tears. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah right." she sniffed.

"I'm serious princess. Don't worry. This will come off. You'll be back to your old self sooner than you think."

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and sniffed.

Gar smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How bout you finish getting ready and I'll be sure to get you your favorite ice cream for dessert?"

Rachel then smiled and hugged him. "Okay Daddy."

As Rachel ran to her room to finish getting ready for dinner, Gar walked towards Junior's room. As usual the door was closed and loud what the kids called music these days was blaring.

Gar knocked as loud as he could on the door.

"Junior! I know your in there! Open up son!" Gar spoke loudly.

Junior opened his door and stared at his father. "Sup."

Gar looked at him. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Junior shrugged. "Watch your step."

As Junior moved to the side of the door, Gar's face went pale as he bared witness to his son's room.

"Dude...what have you done?"


End file.
